Insurance companies and insurers are interested in identifying prospects such as new leads or existing customers to whom they can sell multiple lines of personal or business insurance coverage, such as property coverage, general liability coverage, and workers compensation coverage.
Today, identifying prospects is done using simple criteria, such as zip code and industry. While these simple criteria may reflect broad interests of the insurance companies, e.g., where they are interested in expanding their business, these criteria are not related to how likely a prospect is to purchase new or multiple lines of insurance coverage. Moreover, these criteria disregard the more complex, detailed prospect criteria that may be important to insurance companies.